You're gonna go far, Kid
by Le Rien
Summary: Parfois, même lui avait du mal à faire la part des choses, entre ce qui était feinte et la réalité. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui lui permettait de se sentir réellement, honnêtement lui. Il sourit en soupesant le poids du revolver dans sa main. "Now dance, fucker, dance..."


**N.A.: Bouh. Je m'attendais pas à publier mais j'écoutais "You're gonna go far, Kid" de The Offspring et avant que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais écrit une songfic. Je ne sais pas si c'est très compréhensible mais je poste, on verra bien. N'hésitez pas à dire votre ressenti dans les reviews :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
_Montre-moi comment mentir  
Tu le fais de mieux en mieux

Mathieu. Mathieu Sommet. Le jeune home aimait se répéter ce nom, régulièrement. Peut-être qu'il pensait que s'il le répétait suffisamment, il finirait par croire que c'était vraiment le sien.

Il se regarda dans la glace, mémorisant chaque cerne, chaque pli de son visage. Parfois, il oubliait de les voir. Parfois, il oubliait que c'était lui.

« Mathieu ! » La voix venait de derrière et se rapprochait dangereusement. Il ferma les yeux un instant, comme si ça allait aider le masque – le visage de ''Mathieu'' – à tomber plus aisément sur ses trait. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il _était _Mathieu et il se retourna pour voir entrer Antoine.

« Encore un meurtre. » déclara son… collègue ? ami ? Il avait toujours été très difficile pour Mathieu de définir ses relations avec le brun.

Le jeune homme se raidit imperceptiblement pour retranscrire sa gêne, mais prit garde à laisser sa position ouverte, signe de confiance et écarquilla les yeux, feignant la surprise et complétant le tableau.

« Un coup de… de _lui ? »_ demanda-t-il. Il avait modulé sa voix de telle sorte à ce qu'on puisse croire qu'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

Antoine hocha la tête une fois, les dents serrées.

« Ouais. Et dire que ce connard était mon… Bref. On attrapera Bonnefoy cette fois, je te le jure. »

Il se détourna, sans remarquer la lueur triomphante que Mathieu n'avait pas pu cacher en distinguant le dégoût et la haine palpable dans le timbre du brun.

_And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
_Et retourner tout le monde contre quelqu'un  
Est un art dur à enseigner

Sans un mot, Mathieu se contenta de prendre sa veste et d'emboîter le pas du plus grand. Ils montèrent dans une voiture qui devait les emmener sur le lieu du crime. Antoine, contrairement à son habitude, se taisait. Mathieu jugea opportun de mettre sa main sur la sienne en disant :

« On le coincera. T'inquiète pas. Il ne peut pas nous échapper longtemps. »

Antoine lui sourit, reconnaissant.

_Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet  
_Un autre mot bien place  
Met en marche un troupeau sans méfiance  
Et pendant que tu te réalignes avec les autres  
Une foule se met debout d'un bond.

Une fois sur place, Mathieu changea encore de masque. Les procédures se succédaient, l'amenant à rencontrer énormément de personnes différentes, et avec le temps, il avait appris quel visage il devait montrer à chacune. Ce n'était même pas systématiquement volontaire, il en avait l'habitude, voilà tout. Plus jeune, il en avait eu honte, se sentant coupable d'une faute incompréhensible. On l'appelait menteur, hypocrite… Ils avaient si tort.

Il sourit, un sourire un peu insolent qui disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu. Il ne mentait pas, pensa-t-il en présentant à la médecin légiste l'air de chaton apeuré propre au Geek, il dansait, il cabotinait, il jouait avec eux, ces petits automates de chair. Mais il ne mentait pas. C'était bien lui, toujours. Et si ce petit jeu servait maintenant d'autres intérêts que son seul amusement, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en devenait plus mauvais.

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
_Maintenant danse, connard, danse  
Mec, il n'a jamais eu une seule chance de s'en sortir  
Et personne n'a jamais su  
Que ce n'était vraiment que toi

Voir la scène de crime. Interroger les suspects. Toujours les mêmes questions répétitives et inutiles. Tout le monde le savait. Le meurtrier – celui qu'on n'appelait maintenant que ''Le Tueur'' – était visiblement consciencieux et ne laissait pas l'ombre d'une piste pour le retrouver. Il irradiait, par ce mystère, cette invisibilité, d'une aura horrible qui déclenchait fascination et dégoût chez ceux qui suivaient ses crimes. Même dans l'équipe de Mathieu, personne n'aurait pu honnêtement nié le frisson d'excitation qui les parcourrait lorsqu'un nouveau corps était découvert. _''Encore !...'' _Il y avait tellement de choses derrière ce ''encore'', soupiré ou craché à travers des dents serrés. Mathieu était peut-être le seul du service – le seul _au monde !_ – à être immunisé contre ce charme étrange.

Il ricana à cette pensée. Il avait enfin quitté les autres, le masque était tombé négligemment à terre. Il se sentait vide sans lui. Fade. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se sentir exister. Il ne pouvait pas se leurrer lui-même avec un déguisement de carnaval.

Un cliquètement caractéristique se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna, le regard froid et son arme de service pointée devant lui, un rictus tout de même accroché aux lèvres. L'homme qui le suivait leva ses mains vides, bien en évidence. Sa veste claquait dans le vent, et lui aussi souriait, un sourire bizarrement bon, ouvert, qui s'étalait sur sa bouille franche.

« Ouah, pas la peine d'être si susceptible, Patron. T'as tes règles ou quoi ? »

« N'essaie pas de jouer au gentil, gamin. Ca te va pas. »

Le Tueur aborda une moue boudeuse.

« C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton fournisseur pas-si-officiel que ça ? Mon Dieu. Je dois vraiment tenir à ton cul pour accepter ce marché. »

Le Patron haussa les épaules et le suivit alors qu'ils avançaient tous deux vers le hangar dissimulé au coin de la rue. A l'intérieur, une jeune fille blonde au bâillon sanglant se tenait attachée sur une chaise, inconsciente.

« Livrée et prête pour utilisation. » déclara le serial-killer en se poussant pour laisser l'œil de l'autre la détailler.

« Je t'avais dit de pas trop l'abîmer. » La voix était coupante, mais ce n'était pas un reproche. Pas encore.

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
_Et maintenant tu te dérobes  
Tu traînes avec lui aujourd'hui  
Un joli travail, tout ça  
Tu iras loin, gamin

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle le reconnaisse. C'était presque son moment préféré, cette lueur d'espoir où les victimes, voyant un visage inconnu, s'imaginaient le connaître et lui étaient déjà reconnaissants. Comme s'il était leur Sauveur. Comme si c'était ça, sa vraie Nature.

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus et il sentit l'espoir quitter le visage de l'adolescente, vite remplacé par la Peur. Il grimaça. Celle-là avait été trop perspicace. Elle avait découvert son petit jeu trop tôt, n'avait pas été assez naïve, c'est-à-dire amusante. Il ne pouvait plus voir l'illusion de ce qu'il n'était pas dans ses grands yeux de biche. Elle était inutile.

Il reprit son arme et sans état d'âme, lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux.

_With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
_Avec un millier de mensonges  
Et un bon déguisement  
Frappe-les direct' entre les deux yeux  
Frappe-les direct' entre les deux yeux

Il se détourna pour s'en aller, ignorant les gueulantes rouspéteuses de l'autre Tueur.

« Oh bah, c'était bien la peine que je la garde au frais, si c'était pour que tu la gâches comme ça. Je garde la prochaine pour moi. »

« Tu fais ça, je te bute, gamin. Mais je te laisserai pourrir en tôle avant, un charmant endroit où tu appelleras ta mort tous les jours, lors de ta sodomie quotidienne. Et crois-moi, ce sera le moment le plus agréable de la journée. Je suis la seule chose entre toi et les flics, gamin. N'oublie jamais ça. »

« Mouais. Tu dis ça mais en attendant, j'ai toujours les poulets aux fesses. »

« Il faut bien quelqu'un pour les distraire. »

Il se retourna pour un dernier clin d'œil par-dessus ses lunettes, avant de quitter les lieux, non sans intercepter la défiance teintée d'admiration dans le regard du plus jeune.

_When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives  
_Quand tu t'éloignes  
Il n'y a plus rien à dire  
Regarde la lumière dans leurs yeux  
Regarde les courir pour leurs vies

Il rentra chez lui assez rapidement. La nuit était glaciale, même pour la saison. Cependant, il aimait cette morsure un peu violente du froid sur sa peau. Il ne se sentait jamais tant réel, et légitime dans cette Réalité, que lorsqu'il était en opposition violente, et rien ne s'opposait plus à lui que le déchaînement des éléments. Pour la même raison, il appréciait les orages et les vents impétueux.

Un ronflement sonore retentit dans son appartement alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. Le jeune homme soupira. Antoine commençait à devenir envahissant, à squatter en permanence pour toujours finir par s'endormir sur le canapé, obligeant le propriétaire des lieux à attendre son sommeil pour rejoindre l'homme qu'ils traquaient ensemble.

Le Patron fixa un instant ses yeux sur le visage légèrement froncé, bien qu'endormi, du plus grand. Le pauvre irait sûrement mieux s'il s'avouait enfin l'amour qu'il portait pour Mathieu Sommet, pensa-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, s'appliquant à ôter toute trace de cruauté de son visage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était Mathieu. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se pelotonna aux côtés d'Antoine et s'endormit, un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Après tout, les policiers aussi ont droit à leur petit bonheur.

_Now dance, fucker, dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you  
_Maintenant danse, connard, danse  
Mec, il n'a jamais eu une seule chance de s'en sortir  
Et personne n'a jamais su  
Que ce n'était vraiment que toi

FIN


End file.
